Balls Of Yarn
by Gomo19090
Summary: Kalia finds six kittens underneath of porch after a storm. She takes them in while trying to keep them safe from the danger that resides in her own home.
**A new take on the evil organization being turned into kitties story, I hope.**

She didn't even like cats, but this was simply adorable.

Kalia cocked her head to the side as she observed the kittens cutely battling underneath her back deck, a smile tugging at her lips at how serious they were. It was as if they really wanted to kill each other.

She had been heading towards the clothes line with a basket of damp whites when she heard the hissing. That was when she came across the six cats underneath her husband's deck and had stopped to watch them and consider what to do about them. There was no telling what her husband would do if he found the cats.

She assumed they had found shelter there last night during the horrible storm that had rolled across the area. She guessed taking them to the animal shelter was a good idea, but the fact that she didn't have a car or a drivers license would prove to be a problem when the shelter was on the other side of town. She also wouldn't be able to calling them to see if they could possibly come pick them up considering her husband had the only phone and wouldn't appreciate her talking to their neighbors.

Her thoughts and plans came to a temporary stall upon catching eyes with the all black, black eyed cat. He was the only one not partaking in the all out kitty battle.

Kalia sat her laundry basket down on the ground beside her and reached out a hesitant hand to the beautiful creature. "Hi, there," she smiled softly, "come here, I won't harm you." Her speaking must have caught the attention of the other cats who stopped instantly, focus zeroing in on her.

They all stared at her. All indifferently, besides one that seem to be more aggressive.

Kalia hummed softly as she considered what to do. Making up her mind, Kalia stood and straightened out her long, blue skirt. Her hand briefly went to her swelled stomach and rubbed it. She made her way up the deck steps and back through the glass doors she came out of earlier and into the kitchen.

She stood there for a moment in thought. What did cats like again?

She honestly didn't have a lot of experience besides what she had seen on tv. Milk, they always gave cats milk on tv. She moved to the cupboards and removed a medium sized bowl before moving to the fridge. She silently prayed her husband wouldn't notice the milk was missing. She told herself he rarely came into the kitchen since what went on there was her responsibility, he wouldn't come in. And even if he did, he had no idea how much milk she had used since buying it a week ago.

She would be fine.

With that thought and a sigh, Kalia filled the bowl with enough milk for the kittens and headed back outside.

The cats were still underneath the porch, though now they had formed a semi-circle as if they were having some type of meeting. The thought made her smile.

"I hope you guys are hungry, I don't have a whole lot to give you but considering you guys are squatting underneath someone's porch you shouldn't be picky." She sat the bowl down in front of her. She awkwardly folded her arms over her knees and watched them.

When they merely stared at her with large eyes, she shrugged.

She stood with a sigh, bringing her laundry basket with her. She balanced it on her hip and flipped long, black, curly hair over her shoulder. She headed over to her clothes line and began to hang the objects, glancing back a few times.

She had put up five of her husbands work shirts when the first kitten made it over to the bowl. It was the light gray one, the aggressive one. He was the brave than, she decided. Or the stupid one.

She finished her task and turned to watch the kittens slowly make their way over to the bowl and begin to lap up the milk. A soft smile pulled at her lips and she realized these little creatures were making her smile a lot, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"Alright, fellas," she called to them. She assumed they were males, they just seemed to be. Most of them stopped eating to look up at her. She found it adorable how their faces dripped milk. "I'm going to have to figure out what to do with you. You can't stay here." They all stared at her now. "You really can't." She rubbed her stomach. "If it was up to me I would love to take you all in, but my husband-" she paused, "he just wouldn't go for it. Its actually best if he doesn't even see you guys."

The man would drown them for sure or use them for target practice.

She looked around the backyard. They were just kittens and she wasn't optimistic that they would survive on there own, especially in this neighborhood, which was notorious for stray dogs. Her eyes fell on the tool shed in the back of the yard.

She smiled as she turned back to look at the kittens who all were staring up at her expectantly. "You guys are in luck, I happen to have a five-star shed that is available and that my husbands just so happens to never visit."

 **Balls of Yarn**

Kalia finished adding the last blanket to the nest of blankets and old pillows she had made for the cats. She turned around and stood fully with a groan, holding onto her stomach. She smiled down at the cats who had followed her to the shed and now stood just outside the door watching her.

She watched as they moved in, bypassing her feet. They studied her work wearily.

"Its not the Hilton Hotel or anything but its not underneath the porch."

The black and auburn cat bounced on the blanket nest first, seeming to have a good time rolling around. Kalia laughed.

"Nice to see one of you appreciate my efforts." She caught eyes with the black haired, black eyed cat again and she cocked her head. "You seem as if you have something to say." She smiled at the absurdness of the idea. "I'll open a can of tuna an-"

A car door slamming interrupted her and her eyes went wide and her frame rigid. "It can't be five already." She whispered to herself. "I haven't started dinner yet." Without another word, Kalia spun around and exited the shed, shutting the flimsy wooden door behind her.

She quickly made her way across the yard and back into her home.


End file.
